


Going Home

by gracefulally



Series: Caught In The Rain [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, Multi, Pregnancy, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris makes a difficult decision and Adam has to live with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Conclusion of "Caught In The Rain" series and sequel to "[Waking Up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/331398)"

Adam cherishes what he can of having Kris wrapped up in his arms, snuggled down and lightly snoring. He keeps it in mind as he watches Kris slowly pull on his shoes. He knows this is going to be the last time he sees Kris for a while. He saw it coming earlier, when Kris said he had to go, but it doesn’t make Adam any less dismayed. He steeled himself against these feelings and now, here Kris is, dragging them kicking and screaming out into the open. Adam isn’t even sure Kris is aware he’s causing so much doubt, but Kris must realize that he causing something to happen within Adam. Ever since they exchanged their endearments, he’s been quiet. Adam guesses it’s to lessen the blow for both of them. This is out of Adam’s hands. It’s Kris’s decision, now.

“So…” Adam begins, standing propped in the bedroom doorway as he watches Kris straighten up. “It’s not pouring out there anymore. You could make a break for it.”

Kris scoffs. “You think I’d run away from you?” he asks as he approaches with arms open.

Their hug is warm and tight. Kris hangs on like he’s intent on crushing Adam’s lungs as he plants his face against Adam’s shoulder and collar bone. Adam wants to pet his hair and tell him everything will be okay, but he knows that’s not what Kris is looking for and he’d likely be pushed away immediately.

“Oh, gosh,” Kris says, muffled by Adam’s shirt. “She’s going to be so mad. This was such a bad idea.”

Admittedly, that’s a bit of a punch to the gut for Adam. He doesn’t want Kris to feel like he can’t come over anytime he needs someone to talk to or a place to crash. This evening has been a whirlwind. Adam is having trouble keeping his feet planted and not letting on that it would be preferable if Kris stayed.

“You should go,” Adam replies as he kisses Kris’s hair.

Kris breaks the hug and steps back. Adam eyes him warily; unsure of what Kris is thinking. He isn’t meeting Adam’s gaze.

“I have to go,” Kris says quietly.

That doesn’t sound very solid. It grates on Adam and the words tumble out before Adam can stop himself, “You don’t have to—“

Kris’s face snaps up and that interrupts Adam. He’s wearing a thin frown. “I _want_ to go,” he rectifies. “Being with Katy, it’s what I want.”

Adam steps out of Kris’s way. “Then go,” Adam says abruptly, with gesture toward the end of the hall.

“I can’t,” Kris emphatically replies as he puts himself right back into Adam’s personal space. Adam eyes narrow as he gives Kris a light shove.

“Go. I’m done with this. It’s getting a little too _Guiding Light_ in here.”

Kris sighs in exasperation. “I meant, I can’t go until I know you’re going to be okay once I leave.”

“Do you think my world revolves around you?” Adam frowns. “Because it doesn’t. I’m going to be fine.”

Kris looks puzzled and hurt. “How can you say ‘I love you’ and just let go?”

“You’re hung up on that now, aren’t you?” Adam asks with an air of realization. Kris doesn’t want to stay, but he can’t let such terms and touches go as nothing more than a close friendship. It frustrates Adam that Kris can’t see the gray in all of this, but knowing how passionate Kris can be, it makes sense.

“I don’t want to leave in a fight,” Kris says as he shakes his head. “I don’t want to leave without…resolution.”

“How much resolution do you want, Kris?” Adam snaps, finally reaching his breaking point in this roller coaster of an evening. “It’s all been laid out and then some. If you’re looking for a reason for me to make you stay, I don’t have one and I’m not sorry about that.”

Kris takes it and nods. The words seem to sober him up to reality. “I think that’s all I need to hear,” he says stiffly. He doesn’t make a move, though. His hands are twitching at his sides.

“Do you need me to show you out?” Adam asks in bewilderment.

Kris shakes his head and sighs. “Just tell me something, if things had been different, if I wanted to really leave Katy, do you think we would have worked out?”

“As a couple?” Adam pries with a raised brow. Kris nods. “I don’t think you could handle the glam, babe,” he replies truthfully. “But I would’ve given it a shot.”

Kris smiles, lopsidedly, and scrubs the back of his neck. “I could be glam,” he says.

Adam rolls his eyes and flaps his hands to beckon Kris.

This time, the hug isn’t as desperate. They’re both smiling and Adam thinks that Kris has finally solidified his decision. Kris pulls back slightly and looks up at Adam with a small smile, which Adam instinctively meets with a kiss. 

“One for the road, I guess,” Kris mumbles against Adam’s mouth.

They get in one more peck before separating. Adam takes Kris’s hand and leads him back to the foyer where the whole night began. When Adam looks back, Kris squeezes his fingers, looking much more confident and relaxed than the last time they were here.

“Now, do you think we can we be friends?” Adam asks as he puts his hand on the door handle.

Kris chuckles. “I don’t know, but I’m thinking it might just work out, you know?”

Adam just smiles and opens the door. The rain has returned, but it’s falling as a light sheet.

“Oh no,” Kris deadpans, “I might melt.”

“One of your first perils of fatherhood,” Adam points out.

Kris grins. It’s a relief to see and perhaps, it’s an indication that he is starting to accept his new title of dad-to-be. But what Adam really notices is that the pain is gone from his eyes. It’s been replaced by admiration.

“Bye,” Kris says softly and lightly grips Adam’s arm as he passes.

Adam watches as Kris hurries to his car and climbs in. Adam shuts the condo door and pauses with his back against it, listening to the rain. He sighs and waits for his heart to calm. He leaves the door and is startled when his phone trills – one new message. It’s from Kris. Shaking his head, he laughs at the text.

_Stop worrying. Love ya, Adamrino!_

It’s a new beginning. Kris is going to be a father. Adam decides that he needs a drink.


End file.
